overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Dragon Lord
Platinum Dragon Lord (プラチナム・ドラゴンロード) is a member of the Dragon Lord, the most powerful dragons in the New World. He is the child of the Dragon Emperor. More so, the Platinum Dragon Lord serves as one of the councilors of the Agrand Council Alliance. Appearance A dragon with a very beautiful form. It has white sparkling scales as if it was wearing a white faint light that flows glittery. It is graceful and elegant enough to make you think whether this is really the strongest species or a work of art. Personality It seems that the Platinum Dragon Lord is good-natured as he respects its colleagues, and had actually helped humans to fight against the Demon Gods. As a former member of the Thirteen Heroes, he is friendly with a few humans in the group, one of which is Rigrit Bers Caurau. Background The Platinum Dragon Lord is a Dragon Lord which guards the items of the Eight Greed Kings, including the guild weapon for centuries to come after they have perished. It regards YGGDRASIL players as a severe threat to the world. Two hundred years ago, it controlled an armor as a fake identity and helped the Thirteen Heroes. When the Platinum Dragon Lord actually revealed its true identity, it made the rest of the members complained about the deception over and over again. Some time in the past, the Slane Theocracy tried to use Downfall of Castle and Country on Platinum Dragon Lord to force it to submit under their control but it did not work for reasons unknown till this day. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance, Evileye thought that Jaldabaoth was as strong as the Platinum Dragon Lord and that both of them were over her understanding so the exact power level was unknown. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Platinum Dragon Lord is visited by Rigrit and asks her for help to gather information about YGGDRASIL's special items. Abilities and Powers Rigrit regarded him as the strongest being in the world. Thus, the Platinum Dragon Lord might be the strongest Dragon Lords at present. Evileye thought Jaldabaoth is as strong as the Platinum Dragon Lord, yet this description means both of them are over the estimation of Evileye so the exact power level is still exactly unknown. The Platinum Dragon Lord has also fought against Shalltear by controlling his armor. It seems that the Platinum Dragon Lord was inferior to Shalltear in that condition. He is one of the few users of Wild Magic. The cardinals of the Slane Theocracy said that if they did battle with him, they ran the risk of their country being reduced to scorched earth. Relationships Rigrit Bers Caurau The two have known each other for a long time, since the time they were both part of the Thirteen Heroes and even knows that he deceived the group when he used his armor persona, nevertheless the two are still in good tern with each other. Evileye Izaniya According to the dragon himself, she was one of the few people that could sneak up on him, earning his respect to the assassin's abilities. Trivia * In the Web Novel, the Platinum Dragon Lord doesn't notice Nazarick until the end of former part. Rigrit informs it about Ainz Ooal Gown in the epilogue. * The existence of an enemy stronger than the Black Scripture (except Zesshi Zetsumei) is already suggested in Volume 3. Shalltear didn't wear her armor while she fought against the Black Scripture, yet she is fully equipped when Ainz found her. * It is likely that the Platinum Dragon Lord's residence is within the floating city of the Eight Greed Kings, as it is preserving their guild weapon. If the Eight Greed King's guild weapon were to be destroyed by any means, this would also mean destruction of their guild headquarter. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Lords Category:Councilors Category:Legendary Figures Category:Thirteen Heroes